


Languages

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Inara has a favorite language
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Inara Serra





	Languages

River had nightmares. Everyone did, those that weren’t screwed up by the war had to relive the horrifying experience on Miranda. Simon had prescribed smoothers for the crew and they helped most everyone.

Except River.

Often she’d thrash about the bed, Zoe tightening her arms around River to stop the restless movements, and then the whimpering would start, followed by the screaming.

For a long time, River refused to talk to Zoe about it.

Still Zoe persisted, digging gently and persistently beneath the surface, hoping to unearth the key to River’s restless nights.

She could do this for them both.


End file.
